Cammie Morgan's Guide to the Goode Boys
by peace.love.and.smile
Summary: read trailer inside : based off of Kate Brian's story: Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys. Zammie? HECKK YES!
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZELCH, and ZERO.

Cammie Morgan has always been the perfect daughter, never complaining about her life as an army brat, but one day it just becomes too much and her mother gives her an ultimatum. Either stay with her and move to Russia, or finish her high school years with Goode's (Ms. Morgan's high school friends). So the two options in Cammie's terms: one, give up any hope in having a normal life because the school in Russia is all girls, or go to school with sticky, devilish boys who made her life a living hell when she was seven. What great choices. And, of course, she chooses to stay with the Goode's and this is her guide into their lives and her experiences with them while staying at their house. With love, heartbreak, and drama, all wrapped up in Cammie Morgan's Guide to the Goode Boys.

Good Idea? Please **Review** if you think so? (it would really make my day )

and to make yours, I give you a funny MLIA:

Last night, my husband and I were play fighting. He had me in a hold and was tickling me. I shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" at the top of my lungs and my cat came running in from the other room, scratched my husband across the face, and then ran back out. MLIA.

BTW: I love harry potter, too! And thanks for reviewing and if you don't may the evil leprechauns get you in your sleep *Evil eye*


	2. Prologue: Breaking News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher characters (owned by the AMAZING Ally Carter) OR the plot to Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys (which btw is an AMAZING book ;) OR any brands mentioned in said book

"Cammie, we need to talk."

Tensing up, Cammie swivels around in her mother's La-Z-Boy chair, always dreading hearing those words and seeing the grim, but trying to be cheery for you smiles that her mother plasters on every time they have to move. When Cammie finishes turning around, her worst fears are accomplished, she sees her said mother plastering on that fake cheery smile that always comes with the said announcement of them moving.

"Oh no, oh please no." Cammie said.

Getting up from her seat in her mother's La-Z-Boy chair, to look out the window to think about her life as an army brat, especially what it has done to her family. First, her dad is taken hostage and is either alive, but on the verge of dying or already dead, and either option puts a lot of stress on her mother and herself. Second, every time that she finally makes plans with friends and comes out of her shell to make said friends, they move never seeing her other friends again. Lastly, moving makes your personal items into nothing, pretty much leaving behind everything that is not essential and doesn't actually have a productive value in your life on a daily basis is trash and has no use.

"I'm sorry, Cammie. But it's time to pack up." Ms. Morgan replied still forcefully grinning trying to lighten the blow that was coming. "We're moving to Russia!"

But as much as Cammie hoped and dreamed that this day wouldn't come and that her mom would just be assigned to keep post in Maryland for the rest of her high school life, and of course, reality comes crashing down and she has move yet again. And usually Cammie can take it because it is somewhere that has at least some normalcy BUT Russia, this was the last straw.

_I am what you would call the perfect daughter. Unlike most girls my age, I don't have a curfew because I always come home at a reasonable time. I never talk back and always follow my mother's order, taking care of my chores and homework before doing anything else. I actually talk to my mother and keep her up to date with everything happening in my life, and this is how she repays me, by moving us in the beginning of my junior year where I had everything planned and I was finally going to talk to my crush Joseph Abrams. _Cammie thought, her mother is being unreasonable. So Cammie did something that surprised them both, she said,

"No. I don't want to move. I'm not going."

Without even thinking about the consequences, she disobeyed, and if felt good. She liked the feel of adrenaline that coursed through her veins while she finally spoke her mind.

"Cammie, what did you say?" her mother said slightly shocked and confused by the words that were coming out of her perfect daughters mouth.

"I don't want to move. I'm not going Russia." Cammie stated again.

Her mother than became thoughtful of the reasons that Cammie wouldn't want to go.

"I know this is hard for you. But we're only going to be there for two years and then you'll be back stateside for college." Her mother said trying to be reasonable with Cammie, showing her that it wouldn't be that bad.

"No, no way. ONLY two years. Mom, I have a life _here_, my _home_ is _here_. With my friends, my soccer team. What about all the things I was suppose to experience: the prom? And…" Cammie let her voice drift off thinking about Joseph Abrams and his adorable little dimples.

"Cammie, please be reasonable." her mother tried again.

"No, mom, I can't do this again. I hate moving! So, why should I have to?" Cammie stated.

Cammie's mother took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and held the bridge of her nose. Which she always does when she has to think hard about a decision, finally opens her eyes and exhales all her tension out saying,

"There is one other option." her mother said reluctantly.

Cammie looked up hopeful at her mom. "There is?"

"Well, I have to go to Russia, but if you really want to stay…" her mother said trailing off.

"With who?" Cammie asked getting impatient.

"You can stay with the Goode family; I spoke with them last night thinking something like this might happen and took the incentive of asking if you could stay with them for the rest of your high school career." her mother calmly told Cammie gauging her reaction.

"The Goode family? The family that you and dad were best friends with during high school?" Cammie asked, slightly puzzled.

"Of course those are the only Goode's we know. He said that he and Brenda would be ecstatic to look after you while I spend some time in Russia." her mother continued without pause. " I just thought you would like the culture experience that Russia could provide for you."

"The Goode family." Cammie stated again.

"Cammie, we have already been over this, YES, the Goode family, with Brenda and John." her mother stated again getting a bit frustrated that she is asking again.

_Is she insane_? Was the first though that popped into Cammie's head. First they wanted to move her to the Far East, and then they want to ship her off to the Goode house in Dallas, Texas, to live with all those--

"Of course the boys will take a little while to adjust to you, but I'm positive you'll all get along." her mother stated her worst fears.

_Boys_? Cammie's mind flooded with pictures of boys. Boys with missing teeth, pulling her hair, their faces smeared with red Popsicle goo, and leading her around the house to see their new "puppy" and then hanging her upside down on a tree. Those evil little minions that call themselves boys, the Goode boys.

"How many were there again?" Cammie asked as she shakily took her seat on the edge of her mother's La-Z-Boy.

Her mother pondered this and then stated, "Seven, last time I counted."

Cammie's jaw dropped at the number. _She expects me to live with SEVEN (now) teenage boys, and that is BOYS with an 'S.' How am I suppose to survive two years with all boys? Hopefully I can use my talent being unseen, hence my nickname the Chameleon._

And for the next four weeks of the summer, Cammie is packing her bags and mentally prepares herself for the big upcoming change in her life: living with SEVEN boys. But even before leaving Cammie's mother made her promise not to fall in love with any of the guys, it will just make it hard to live in the house, and above all Cammie's mother wants her to be herself.

NEXT UP: meeting the boys :)

Sorry that I'm not keeping it spy-related, writing a book and trying to keep up in school is pretty hard. AND I am really sorry that I can't please all you guys with making it a spy story, I kind of wrote most of it before a lot of ya'll reviewed. ANYWAYS for the next couple of days I have too many tests to study for to write anymore chapters, I will totally try, but I might not get far enough to post it. I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY! :( it makes me sad too.

BUT, to brighten you day, I give you an MLIA!

Today, my boyfriend started shouting at me to come over. Thinking something was wrong I rushed over. He pointed in his bowl, where he had rearranged his alphabet soup to say "I LOVE U". He then apologized because he couldn't find a Y to make it grammatically correct. MLIA

Peace, Smile, Love Bella (that be my name ;)


End file.
